fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken World
Death's Hand Marx tapped his foot on the ground, better getting his shoe to fit after the fight "Boy? Boy, are you dead?" Marx called out to Amon, rather mockingly too. However, he soon noticed four figures coming down before him "Oh? What have we here?". "Step back." One of the cloaked figures spoke, summoning a sword onto their hand, and taking off their cloak, revealing it to be Hakumusha "We are here to finish this.". "Finish?" Marx tilted his head, rather amused by Hakumusha's proclamation "Dear, white cloaked...thing, whatever you are...what do you mean?". "He means, I am taking his head." Deathdealer said, walking next to Marx "I had a deal with Songbird, I am going to take that head and win the bet.". "Oh? A bet, is it?" Marx chuckled in amusement upon hearing that "Isn't it stealing my prey however?". "And?" Deathdealer said, awaiting a response "I am not the honorable type. I have no time for this...thing you people call "honor" or..."dignity" or "fair play", or "checkers" or whatever the hell you call it these days. I'm here for the dimes.". "Gah...!" Amon's disgruntled pain caught the attention of the two, as he walked forth, clutching his arm while the rain washed his blood off his skin "Huh...?" Amon noticed the four figures standing infront of him "Y-...Urkh...!" He felt onto his knee, feeling the pain catching up to him. "You don't look so good there." One of the cloaked figures spoke, and it sounded...familiar. Amon looked up at the figure's shadowed face, trying to see who it is, yet the pain and the rain washing over his face affected his eyesight in his one good eye "Oh, I guess I should do the dramatic reveal now. Come, Nicholas, let's do it at once.". Suddenly the two figures tossed their cloaks aside, revealing themselves to be Nicholas Flamel, and Caeser Kaiser. Amon's eyes widened in horror, as he attempted to get away, resulting him falling on his rear, as if he just witnessed a nightmare. "What's the matter?" Nicholas said, his mask off for once. Infact, he wore an entirely new attire, even lacking his gloves "Did you forget your victim's faces already?". "No..." Amon stood up, staring at the two people he had killed himself. Granted both were in a blind rage, the second worse than the last, but still. "You're not real...This...this is all just a fever dream. I'm just...going crazy...". "You're not." The third cloaked figure spoke, removing his hood, revealing himself to be a man with spikey black hair, as well as bandages covering his entire face, the bandages extending far, with menacing eyes on them, with three specific ones at the front of his face. "This is all a reality, Ira.". "...Grigori?" Amon rubbed his eyes, as if trying to make sure what he was seeing was a reality. Three people who had died, two whom he killed himself, and a third whom he had known and respected in his life "You...you're alive? But how...I..." Amon began walking, or rather, limping towards Grigori "I saw you...die infront of me...You got burnt alive...You...you said your goodbyes and..." Suddenly, a fist connected to his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Staring up, Amon witnessed Grigori, right before him. "I'm sorry." Grigori said, almost mournful. "...Eh?" Before he could muster up a second response, a second strike hit him in the stomach, a kick by Grigori, lifting him above the ground, the impact almost destroying his internal organs "Gah...! Aaaah...!!!" Amon shouted in pain, the kick was precise, it hit the right spot to cause massive pain. Grigori dropped Amon on the ground with equal force, denting the ground with his body "Gri-...?". "Don't talk. It'll be less painful for the both of us." He said, lifting his foot above Amon's head. "Oh, I must interject." Marx said, putting his hand on Grigori's shoulder "The boy's mine.". "Not my choice." Grigori replied. "I know." Marx said, gripping Grigori's shoulder, cocking his arm back, sending Grigori flying backwards towards Caeser and Nicholas, who both moved out of the way, letting him crash into a building, as they both lunged at Marx "He doesn't die yet..." Marx stared at the shocked Amon, who was still processing the situation "I have more planned for you.". Nicholas lunged at Marx from behind, magic power gathering in both his palms, thrusting at Marx's back, striking, as a shockwave passed throughout his entire body, temporarily shaking his body, denting the ground they both stood on "I will turn your bones to dus-...!". "No." Marx interrupted Nicholas, turning around and striking Nicholas on the head with his hand, casually sending him flying away, and grabbe a sword of darkness, forged by Caeser "You two...don't have a choice in your actions do you?". "Not neccesarily." Caeser said, casually pushing his sword further, letting go of it and holding it with one hand "We both hate your son, and we'd very much like him dead. So really, Deathdealer is giving us a valuable oppurtunity here. Vengeance." Caeser said, shooting a beam of light forth from his free hand, piercing Marx's stomach, leaving a hole "He ruined everything I and my father and grandfather wasted their lives on. I cannot rest my spirit, until he is dea-...!". Marx shattered Caeser's sword of darkness, grabbing his head and bashing it on the ground "You're annoying." With a burst of razor wind, Marx cut Caeser's head to ribbons, looking up to see Grigori's foot, striking him dead in the face, sending him back "Heh." Marx regained his balance, kicking the air, sending a diagonal slash of pressurized air at Grigori. However, it phased through Grigori's body as it became the black smoke known as darkness, as it passed through Marx himself, solidifying behind him, turning around, and striking Marx's back with his fingers, digging into his flesh. "Reverse God Technique." Grigori muttered, twisting his hand, the simple gesture gathering enough power and strength to create a spiral twister of magic power, shooting through Marx's stomach, leaving a large hole. "Kah...HA!" Marx sealed the whole shut, forcing his regeneration to quicken by the Black Blood. Turning around, he prepared to strike Grigori, however, once more, he became darkness, completely phasing through Marx's attack unharmed, becoming solid just on time to try and attack Marx again, sending forth a strike to his neck, striking, attempting to put him off balance with the sudden loss of air. However, Marx quickly grabbed Grigori by his neck, breaking it with a simple gesture "You think too lightly of me." Marx said, tossing Grigori aside. Hakumusha lunged at Marx, arms extended the sides "Zenken." Hakumusha uttered, reaching Marx, who extended his arm forth, sending a powerful wave of pressurized air at Hakumusha, which would hit like a brick wall, however, Hakumusha swiped his arms forth, seperating the wave, continuing towards Marx. "He cut it...?" Marx was caught off guard by Hakumusha ability to easily deflect his attack, reaching him in the next second, extending his arm forth "Heh." Marx chuckled, actually leaning closer to Hakumusha, allowing his hand to connect with his chest, slicing him up, before uttering "Svarga." In a flash, a bright aura flared up, expanding into an explosion, tearing the area asunder, as the explosion spread in size, and was soon within view for all to see. Even those outside the city. "What a monster..." Deathdealer said, looking over on top of a building's rooftop, having used Grigori to drag him into his darkness to become immune and survive. "Taking him down will be harder than I tho-..." Deathdealer suddenly stopped, feeling an unfathomable power drawing near. Turning around, he saw Azazel, beaten and battered, his blood dripping from almost every inch of his body, washing off his body by the rain, wearing only his pants, which were quite torn themselves. "My, my, Belial did some work." Azazel stood next to Deathdealer, crossing his arms and looking on, seeing the crater Marx created "I assume you...came for assistance, yes?". "Assis...tance, you say?" Deathdealer was fearful. He felt an incredibly foul power from Azazel, the first time he did. The best he's gotten when conversing with Azazel was a bit of a nudge at him, but never this bad. "Helping him restrain Amon, I mean. We can't have him destroying the gate. That is what was going on, correct?" Azazel asked Deathdealer, much to the latter's...dread. "Ah, of course, of course! But, we're just a nuisance, really!" Deathdealer said, and before any of his "puppets" could speak, he snapped his fingers, forcing all of them into restraints, forged from chains, as portals underneath them openned, sending them to an alternate dimension where they will be "stored". "Excellent. Now..." Azazel pushed Deathdealer away, sending him flying into the building next door, as Magara appeared behind the two, and with one mighty strike from his arm, caused the entire building to collapse down. Such was the power of a dragon, magic or not, they were fierce monster. Defeating one would be called impossible. For a human. But Azazel was no human. A demon, most likely, but even that can be debated. Leaping towards the purple dragon, Azazel cocked his arm back, his fist clashing with Magara's head, sending a powerful shockwave that shook the earth, Magara's feet sinking into the ground. However, he retaliated by swatting Azazel with his hand, sending him flying through a multitude of buildings "You...are a very stubborn bastard." Magara noted of Azazel's impeccable talent at standing back up. What worried him wasn't that however, but the fact Azazel had yet to use any form of supernatural power against him. While that was underway, Marx stood in the center of the crater his attack created, dusting his hat and clothes. He turned around, scanning the area, looking for Amon "Boy? Please don't tell me you died from just that.". And he hadn't, as Amon walked up from the smoke, his wounds having almost entirely healed. The benefits of being a halfbreed. His breathing was notably heavier, and his heart was beating faster and harder. "I..." A painful sensation ran across Amon's entire body, as he fell on his knees, his heart beating faster. He felt as if a hand was literally squeezing on his arm, his vision becoming blurry, collapsing on the ground completely, and yet, there was only one thing going through his mind. "Gri-...Grigori...!" Amon said, coughing blood from his mouth as he struggled to move. "Stop it. Your body is in pain..." Gram said to Amon, his voice sounding...melancholic "Somehow your body is already giving into the side effects. You have to rest or you'll d-...". "GAAAH...!!!" Amon shouted in pain, grunting as he forced himself back up on his feet "Grigori...!!!" Amon gritted his teeth, his eyes dilating from the sheer pain circulating throughout his body "What...the fuck...?! I need to know...! What the fuck was...! Why are you alive?!". "Stop it! You're gonna kill yourself, you moron!" Gram shouted at Amon, scolding him. "Listen to him!" Lucadra herself was worried, using her Telekinesis to force Amon back on the ground, restricting his movement "We don't need you dying right now!". "Shut up!" Amon tried once more to rise up, his fingers digging into the ground as he tried pushing himself back up "You...only care about the fact you'll die if I do! I have no reason...to listen...! I have...no...!". "You're going to die." Marx casually said, standing right infront of Amon "You plan on going before me, son?". Amon gritted his teeth, wrath surfacing on his face even further, grabbing Marx's leg in anger "I am...not...not your...son!" Amon began struggling with words. The sheer act of breathing being painful for him, and yet, he refused to accept it. The man who sent his life on an endless spiral of suffering and loss, is infront of him. He is holding him. He can't let go of him so easily. And furthermore, Grigori, Caeser and Nicholas, people who should be dead, were alive and infront of him. He had no time to waste. He had to get his answers and finish things now. "Rest." A new voice called out to him. Well, new would be false. It was familiar, and it made him calm down. His grip on Marx's leg notably loosening, and his face losing all form of wrath he had before. "Well then, boy...Good night." Marx said, raising his foot above the stunned Amon's head, preparing to knock him out cold. "Hero Kick!" However, he was interrupted by a flying kick to his skull by Geten, sending him flying through the building walls. Geten landed on his feet, striking a heroic pose "I, at the nick of time, came to save you! I, Geten, am here!". "Oh, goddammit." Marx walked out of the building, dusting himself off "I am going to crush you.". "Hah!" Geten rubbed his nose with his thumb, sliding it against it "I had a tough battle against Arma, but I came to assist him in defeating the misguided father of this son!" Geten declared, pointing at Marx. However, as he finished, a roar, not that of a dragon's, echoed through. Arma leaped a great distance, leaping over several building before landing next to Marx, pointing his spear at Geten. "I am not defeated." Arma said, breathing out, with heavy steam exiting his mouth, a wide grin creeping up on his face "I am pleased! A challenge. Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! I have not experience such a tasteful battle in ages! Come, Geten the Hero, make me appreciate the flames of battle more!". "No." Marx struck Arma on the side of his body, causing his bones to snap, as he fell on his knee. "Gah...! Who dares...?!" Arma turned around, attempting to slash Marx, who jumped back, avoiding Arma's spear "...Wait...that power. I know it." Arma's eyes widened as he came to a realization "Belial? Oh, how delightful. You live?". "I have been interrupted enough, Arma. Leave this place, now!" Marx commanded Arma, showing frustration. "Heh, and what if I refuse?". "I'll kill you." Marx bluntly replied. "Are you certain?!" Arma shouted, raising his spear "I am not some petty demon! Belial! I am more powerful than you can ever hope to be!". "The sky..." Geten said, staring up at the sky, as the dragons began to look...odd. "What?" Marx was confused, as he and Arma both stared up at the sky "Wha-...What?!" He realized what was happening, as he stared at Arma as well, whose body became mist-like, still solid, looking like he could be blown away by the wind "No...No no no! Everything is...!" Marx looked at the Eclipse Gate, seeing the matter; Amon was trying to pull out Omni from the gate, messing with the gate "D-...Damm-...!" Before Marx could attempt to charge at Amon, Arma struck him with his spear from above, his feet sinking into the ground "You...!". "I don't know what's going on, but, you dare turn your back on me?" Arma said, a hint of mockery in his tone "Come, give me a round of battle!". "You idiot!". Amon grabbed Omni, clutching it with his right hand, trying to pull it out of the gate. However, the energy of Omni was too overwhelming, crawling into his arm. He felt his arm heating up, as if his flesh is going to melt off, as if it's catching on fire "Urgh...!!! I have...to break this...fucking...!" Amon let out a scream of pain, eventually letting go off Omni, stepping away from the gate and clutching his arm in pain "Urgh...!" He felt his arm on fire, numb and as if it was being held by a cloud. "Are you alright?" Geten asked Amon, having gotten to him, while Arma and Marx fought each other "What are you doing?". "I...I'm fine." Amon said, shaking his arm "I have to tear off...that red orb...It's the source I think.". "These keys..." Geten pulled out two Gold Keys from the gate, as its light became weak "Hm? I think I did a thing.". "Let go of that!" Marx rushed at Geten, attempted to attack him, however, Arma struck him with his spear, sending him into a building. "Don't ignore me, haha!" Arma chuckled madly, cracking his neck "I'm going to enjoy crushing you, Belial.". "Haah..." Amon coated his arm in Black Blood, grabbing Omni once more, digging his fingers into the sphere "Hurk...! Come on...!!!" Amon began trying to pull out the sphere from its place, but its energy began surging through his arm, burning his flesh from its intensity, the Black Blood doing nothing to help him. "Wait, what are you doi-...?". "Haaah...!!!" Amon broke a piece of the gate, finally pulling out Omni, with a chunk of the gate, as it fell apart "I...did it...". "Die, Belial!" Arma screamed, attempted to stab Marx with his spear, yet, he became transparent at that moment, his spear phasing through Marx's body, much to his shock "...What?" Arma looked at his body, noticing he is becoming more and more transparent "Wha...What is happening?!". "No...!" Marx gritted his teeth underneath his mask in frustration "No, no, no! Boy!". At The End of the Rain Azazel leaped back, as Magara rushed at him, his fist already inches away from striking him. At that moment, Magara's fist phased through Azazel and every building he would've hit, becoming transparent much like Arma "What?! What sort of magic is this, Azazel?!" Magara roared at Azazel. Azazel looked around, beginning to dust himself "He did it." Azazel muttered, looking at Magara "I apologize. We couldn't settle it today. Maybe next time?". "No! I will not!" Magara began attempted to strike Azazel, yet everytime he tried, he would phase through him "No, no, no!" Magara became more desperating attacking Azazel, his rage growing, his magical aura becoming more intense "Why can I not free Hisui of you, you damned accursed demon?!". "...Shhh..." Azazel placed his finger before his lips as he silenced Magara "Worry not. I will take good care of your precious Queen. In more ways than one.". One could literally hear Magara's rage breaking, his face becoming demented, as he breathed "I will murder you without hesitation!" Magara screamed, his roar echoing throughout the city, as he began fading away "Mark these words, you foul demon.". "I am." Azazel chuckled, as Magara vanished, and looking around, so did other dragons and demons, dead or alive, they faded and returned to their time. "Hmm...". Diana appeared behind Azazel, appearing exhausted "Yeesh...this...this was quite an event, eh?". "It's not done." Azazel said to Diana "Let's go grab some extra groceries for Carmina. Poor thing needs some good soup to feel better.". "Ah, right. What about Marx?" Diana asked Azazel, beginning to follow him. "He'll come on his own. No need to baby him." Azazel replied, brushing off any worry for Marx. Amon grabbed Omni in his hand, feeling its intense power surging through him, and yet, he didn't let go. He simply stared at it. "What is that...?" Geten asked Amon "It glows so...brilliantly crimson.". "I don't...know..." Amon replied, as Kagami appeared on Omni's reflective surface. "Hiiii~" Kagami smiled widely, being unnaturally happy "My, my, what a magnificent source of power! Haha! I must say, I must say indeed, this power is completely unnerving! Ohhhh yesss~!". "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Amon shouted at Kagami in anger, displeased with her behaviour. "Consume it!" Kagami yelled at Amon "If you devour this, your power will rise up, and you'll be able of killing your no-good father at last.". "Wha-...? Are you insane?! Why would I eat this hand-sized marble?!". "Who are you talking to...?" Geten asked Amon, being rather worried for him. "Consume..." A voice inside of Amon's head called out, becoming clear. "Did you say something...?" Amon asked Geten, staring at him in awe. "I asked who are you talking to?" Geten repeated his question to Amon. "I was talking t-..." Amon stopped when he noticed Marx standing behind Geten, raising his arm with the clear intent to strike Geten "Behind you!" Amon shouted, as Geten turned, but Marx had already struck, yet he blocked on time, resulting in Marx pushing Geten on the ground. "It's your fault. If you hadn't appeared, then...!" Marx was clearly angered, beginning to lose his patience. Geten began pushing Marx arm back, his strength clearly being on par, or even superior to Marx's "Heh...I am stronger." Yet by uttering those three words, Marx overwhelmed Geten, crushing him into the ground, creating a small crater "Aaaah, better~." "H-...!". "You, silence!" Marx interrupted Amon, thrusting his arm forth, shooting a beam of raw magic power at Amon, who teleported away on time. "Urgh...!" Amon fell on his knees, still holding Omni in his hand "This...will make me stronger...than him?". "Yes, eat it! Let it flow through you." Kagami continued persuading Amon into doing what she says. "Don't listen to her!" Gram shouted, breaking his silence "This fucking bitch knows what'll happen! She doesn't care if you die from it!". "She's just gonna get you killed, sweetheart." Lucadra said, her illusion leaning against Amon's back, poking his head "We'd like to spend more time together, bud. I don't care if I die, but I kinda took a liking to you.". "...I can't hear you." Amon said, staring at Lucadra in shock. "Eh?" Lucadra was taken aback "You can't hear me?". "Gah...!" Amon clutched his head, as Black Blood began crawling on his neck, forming on his face "No...not you! Not...!". "Kill...!" Amon's voice changed, becoming more gargly, deep and vicious. The Black Blood covering half his face took form, fangs formed on the mouth, staring at the glowing sphere known as Omni "Gwoooh...!!!" Without missing a bit, the monstrous Amon devoured Omni, swallowing it whole. At that moment, Marx felt Omni's presence vanished, turning around. "No..." Geten used the opportunity to strike Marx's jaw, freeing himself from his grip and rolling away. "Hmm?" Geten looked over at Amon "Hey, where'd the marble go?". "..." Amon looked at his hand, seeing Omni gone, and gulping "...Oh...I'm going to...Oh...god..." Amon wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain, falling on his knees "Urgh...!!!" The aura around Amon began intensifying, glowing brightly crimson, as he placed his hand on his mouth, feeling an enormous surge of magic power overwhelming his body "Gaaah...What...?!". "...Overload..." Marx muttered "Haha...maybe something good will come out of this...?". Amon's slammed the ground with his fist, the veins inside his body glowing red, being visible for all to see, running across every inch of his body like lines. He repeatedly struck the ground, standing back up "I...I...feel...!" Amon's eyes dilated, staring up at the sky, the rain hitting his eyes, grabbing his head from sheer pain, feeling his body as if it's on fire "Gaaah...!!! Haaaah!!!" Amon managed to get a grip for a moment, staring at Marx, his eyes widening, gritting his teeth. He let out a roar, rushing at Marx. "Come at me, boy!" Marx cocked his arm back, as he and Amon clashed fists, the end result being a shockwave of pure raw magic power pushing Marx away, hitting a building, severely burning his entire arm. He quickly got out of the building, staring at his scorched arm, feeling feint residue of Amon's magic power still on it "...Magic Overload. Boy, you better make the best of whatever time is left for you!" Marx declared, charging at Amon. Before Amon could properly react, Marx struck him in the stomach "Longinus!" Subsequently firing a concentrated beam of magic power through his stomach "Hehe..." Marx took a brief chuckle, but was quickly interrupted when Amon grabbed his wrist, being unfazed by Marx's attack, beginning to crush his wrist "Eh?". Amon grabbed Marx's face with his other hand, his intense aura beginning to take its effect, burning Marx's clothes and flesh. Amon struck Marx in the stomach with his knee, resulting in a burst of magic power shooting from said attack, blowing half of Marx's stomach, abdomen and waist included, causing him to cough blood "I repeat! Eh?!". "I'm not letting you escape today!" Amon smashed Marx into the ground, pinning him down, raising his arms up "Today, I kill you!" Before Amon could attempt to strike Marx, he was stopped by Geten, who grabbed both of his wrists. "Stop! This is enough!" Geten shouted at Amon, who turned and stared at him "Isn't he your father?!". "Father?!" Saying that one word caused Amon's aura to burst into an explosive shockwave, tearing the ground and building asunder, as well as sending Marx and Geten away from Amon, who stood back up, immediately searching for Marx "Marx! Where are you, you fucking coward?!" Darkness and shadows began surrounding Amon, as it was clear he was being overwhelmed by his emotions, the heat of his magic aura literally evaporating the rain around him and on his body, leaving only clouds of steam on his body. "Hahaha..." Marx lied down behind rubble, clutching his stomach as it regenerated "Boy...do I have to get serious...?" Marx said, standing up, revealing himself to Amon "Boy...let me tell you a story.". "Gragh...!" Amon immediately leaped at Marx without allowing him to a continue, the darkness following and imitating his movement like a shadow would. "Your mother is alive." After uttering those words, Amon stopped his fist inches away from Marx's face and to the side, an intense burst of magic power ripping through the air and tearing everything behind Marx, infused with shadows, leaving behind traces of flame-like darkness that slowly vanished. "Haaah...haaah..." Amon panted, still under the effects of Magic Overload, but seemingly calmer. Geten rose up from the rubble, seeing Amon simply...standing there. His armour hit its time limit, and he was wounded from that last explosion, fighting would be reckless, and yet... "My...mother?" Amon asked Marx. "Yes. She is alive. Mitera is her name. And that is not all." Marx leaned closer to Amon, lowering his arm "You have a younger sister who is dying to meet her older brother.". "..." Amon's face mellowed out more after said revelations "You...No! You're lying!" However, he quickly returned to being a raging storm as his aura spiked up once more "Why should I listen to you?!". "I suppose you don't have to believe me if you don't want." Marx said in a mocking tone, extending his arms to the sides "How about you beat the truth out of me, eh?". "...!!!" Amon's aura simply intensified more, becoming almost flame-like, taking the visage of a demon "I'll kill you is what I'll d-...!" Suddenly, a burst of magic overwhelmed Amon's right arm, leaving it cinged. He stared at his arm, the lines on his skin vanishing on it "...Wha-...?" Another burst of magic erupted from the scars on his stomach, erupting like an uncontrollable stream of magic power "Gah...!" In an instant, Amon fell on his knees, gripping his stomach as magic power continuousally shot out of it "Hurk...! W-...What is...?!". "Too much power..." Marx muttered "A shame...you were so close." Marx kneeled down to Amon's level, staring directly at his face "Archard...have some words of advice from your old man." Marx patted Amon on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper to his ear "You are weak no matter what you do." He stood back up, chuckling, and staring up as the rain began to end "Alas...you saved this city...If the circumstances were different...I would say I'm proud." Marx sighed, beginning to walk away, grabbing his hat and dusting it off "But he won. Your life as a normal person...are over." Marx said. "No...!" Amon extending his arm, as if trying to grab Marx, magic power continuing to shoot out of his body and tearing it from the inside out, coughing blood from the intensity and reopning several old wounds on his body "Haah...! Stop...! Sto-...! Gaaah...!!! Haah...! AAAAAAH!!!" Amon screamed in utter agony, all of the built up magic power inside of him bursting into one explosion at once, utterly decimating a large radius around him, leaving nothing but a crater, and in the very center, he lied. Motionless. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice